Salt
by KawaiiChopper
Summary: Sanji just needs some salt to make his dish complete! Luck didn't seem to be on his side though. No pairings! Just a fun little story! Rated T for swearing! [Might add more Sanji Drabbles later on!]


The beautiful smell of foods colliding was wonderful to the blonde. Breathing in the scent was so delightful,that it made him even more excited for the outcome of the dish.

Steam rose high off the skillet and into the cooks nose. He took a huge breath in through his nose and sighed. The recipe needs more salt, Sanji thought. He reached up high towards a shelf that was a little higher than his head. Not looking, Sanji picked up a glass bottle off from the shelf.

He lowered his hand over the pot of brewing meat and turned the glass bottle slightly downwards. Nothing popped out. He turned his hand more. Nothing came out. Sanji felt himself swallow hard as he tipped the salt all the way upside down. Nothing fell into the pot. He started to shake the small bottle. The salt seemed to refuse to come out... He shook violently. A little white grain slowly slipped through one of the many holes of the to cap and fell with ease into the pot.

Sanji bit the bottom of his lip. He shook the salt bottle once more but as he expected, nothing came out. Sanji felt his adam apples bob as he swallowed what seemed to be a rock.

He needed salt. Or this dish will be ruined. Sanji placed the glass bottle down with a burst of frustration and looked around the kitchen. He stood on his tipi toes so his eyes could peep over the shelf. He grabbed the edge of the shelf with his left hand to support him up. Blue eyes darted left to right, searching for some type of case labeled 'Salt.' There, at the corner of the shelf, sat some more salt. Sanji launched his right arm upwards towards his goal. Thats when felt the wooden shelf crack under his left hand. He has putted to much weight on that hand.

He stumbled a little, waving his hands back in forth violently before gravity finally took its tole and he fell down with the broken shelf. Spice containers broke and spilt all over him except for one.

Sanji sneezed from the many spices and groaned with annoyance. He wiggled his nose and sneezed once more. Sanji rubbed the bottom of his nose with his pointer finger and picked himself up just in time to see the salt container roll away from him. A continuous clinking sound was made as the salt rolled around then, finally making a stop right by the door out of the kitchen. Sanji pushed himself up. After he brushed off his suit from the dusty like spices, Sanji walked over towards the salt with his hands in his pocket.

_'Stupid Salt,'_ The blonde started to reach down towards the ground. Then it hit him. No, like, literally hit him. A door has just smacked Sanji in the head with a forceful push. A sheer throb instantly pierced the cook's head like a drum beating a steady beat inside of his brain. The collision made Sanji fall back onto his butt while gripping his head.

"Oi, Curly brows! Luffy wants meat, now! He won't sto..." Zoro stood at the door with one hand over the knob as he stared at the crippled cook.

"Shitty moss-head! Don't do that you asshole!" The pain in Sanji's head started to fade but the constant throb was still there.

Zoro made a sassy 'hmph'.

"What the hell did I even do! Jackass cook!" Sanji felt more anger fire up in his heart. He opened his mouth.

"You know what you did, marimo! You opened that danmed door right in my face when I was about to pick up my salt and..." Salt was the one word that made Sanji forget about the shitty swordsman. Before Zoro could respond to Sanji, the cook was already up on his feet, looking around for the salt. The container wasn't where it use to be...

Sanji took a glance back to see the last salt container roll slowly towards a small hole in the floorboards. His heart started to race as the salt slowly toppled into the hole. Of course, Sanji tried to grab it. That way of grabbing it though, was diving for it. One hand extended far from the cook's face, he flew forwards towards the falling salt.

He didn't make it in time. Sanji face planted into the ground, skidding on his face over towards the hole. Right after the tricky salt fell through the small hole, Sanji's arm promptly fell over it, thinking it could still catch it. A faint clinking sound from right below the kitchen was the only sound that could be heard as both pirates stood silent. Sanji clenched his fists and banged it against the wooden floor.

Zoro started to laugh at the idiot cook. He found it quite amusing to see the cook frustrated. Of course Sanji hated to be laughed at. He fumed as he felt a very strong urge to kick the marimo's ass to the bottom of the ocean.

Sanji started to get up, stopping for a short second on his knees to pull out a cigarette. He then felt his hand shuffle around in his suit's pocket for the lighter. His fingers came across a cold metal inside of the pocket. Grabbing the lighter, Sanji finally got back onto his feet. He flicked the lighter open with a spark and then a nice orangish flame. The cook placed the cigarette into his mouth and raised the flame so it was touching the end of the cigarette. Finally, the cigarette was lighted and Sanji placed the lighter back in his pocket.

When Sanji walked over towards where Zoro was, he shoved him out of the way and went out the door.

"OI, You wanna go shitty cook!" shouted the swordsman, but Sanji did not reply. He just simply waved the back of his hand at Zoro without ever looking back.

_'Salt first, Marimo later.'_

_ ..._

Sanji stepped down some stairs. He was now enetring the storage room. Crates and barrels were placed in an organized structure.

The room was dim, not a lot of light came in. The only light source was from the open door behind the cook. Actually, there was another light source... A little round light in the middle of the room showed dust particles swirling everywhere. Sanji traced the light upwards to the ceiling. There was a hole... the same hole from before. That must mean the salt is nearby!

Crouching low to get a better look, Sanji looked around the circular light on the floor. His head bobbed around trying to catch a glimpse of the container. No luck...

Maybe it was behind some crates. The cook walked over to the nearest crate, which was about the height of his legs. He looked over it and saw something that made him smile with glee but of course, that happiness soon had to die.

Shouting was heard from behind Sanji. With curiosity, he turned to only see a flying Usopp about to crash into him. The collision sent both of them to crash into multiple crates and barrels. Both pirates finally stopped crashing into boxes of goods. Sanji bit down on his cigarette in anger. He quickly jumped up from where he landed and glared at a dazed Usopp.

"What the hell was that for!" shouted the blonde. Usopp shook his head and stood up. He gulped as he figured out who he had ran into.

"Well umm..." Usopp knew he was in a lot of trouble. This man could beat him down in one second, flat!

"Well you see! A huge Kraken has knocked me down here! Of course I! The brave Usopp was... UGH!" Sanji was so furious that he kicked the damn liar in the gut. Usopp was sent flying backwards towards the wall. Sanji stared down at the sniper with a full force glare. If only looks could kill...

"What the hell is going on down here!" Sanji's heart leapt out of his chest. He turned around, blsuhing, as he started to pace back and forth on his feet. Nami-swan stood right at the entrance of the storage room with a frown! She was so cute when she was mad!

"Look at the mess down here!" Nami said with disappointment. She then turned over towards to Sanji.

"Will you two strong men clean this up for me?" She gave a little wink at the end. That was all Sanji needed to make him excited to clean!

"YES MY DEAR NAMI-SWANNN!" Shouted Sanji as he felt his heart flutter with love!

"Do we have to?" Groaned Usopp as he looked up at Nami with a gloomy face.

"Of course you have to dip shit! Nami-swann's orders!" Sanji spoke to Usopp with a venomous tone. Gulping, Usopp nodded his head and went right to work.

...

Sanji was loading up empty crates and barrels with the spilt supplies and goods while Usopp cleaned the wooden splinters off the floor. As Usopp swept he came a cross a container. He picked it up and read the label.

'_salt'_ Usopp looked around. He could not find any crates labeled the same thing. So he pulled off a lazy move. He opened a random barrel and dropped the container in there. A little splash sound was made. Sanji turned his head to see what was causing the sound as he placed more lime's back into one one the barrels.

Nothing seemed suspicious over there, but, Sanji did get a feeling like he was missing something. He still had his cigarette in his mouth, so it couldn't have been that. He shrugged off the feeling and went back to work.

...

Usopp finished his half of the job earlier than Sanji. He left the cook alone down there and went back upstairs where he was greeted by Chopper and Luffy. Sanji was picking up some bagged spices off the floor and sweeping spices that have spilled out of other bags. As he swept he remembered that he still had to clean up the kitchen from that embarrassing incident.

_'Kitchen...'_ Something was bugging him... He just couldn't lay a finger on what was! He then turned his head to face the barrel where Usopp placed something in it. What was it that he placed in that barrel that made Sanji feel so uneasy?

Sanji dropped the broom and walked over to the barrel. It was labeled '_pickles.' _The cook opened up the top and peeped inside to see some floating pickles. The pickles made a sour smell that sort of made Sanji's eyes water. As he scanned the pickles once more he saw something that made his heart drop. There, floating around with the many pickles, was a container... that read '_salt'_.

The cook quickly rolled his sleeve up and grabbed the salt out of the pickle juice. He shook it a little to lose some of the juice still clinging on to the container. He then popped the lid open.

Sanji's pounding heart slowed down as he realized that the salt seemed alright, all though it had an icky pickle smell to it. Though pickle smell shouldn't affect the dish. He'll just have to wash the container off and that sour smell will be gone!

...

Everyone except Sanji sat around the dinner table. Before the dish was served, Sanji added a few final touches to the two special dishes to surprise the ladies! He leaped over to his two lovely doves once done and placed the two perfect dishes in front of them!

"Ahh! Sorry for the wait my two swans!" cooed Sanji. They both said their thanks as everyone watched them take their first bite into it. Nami was the first to point it out.

"Sanji-kun, is this suppose to taste like pickles?"

* * *

><p><strong> This story sort of just popped into my head randomly so I wrote it down! XD I hope you enjoyed this short story because their might be more Sanji drabbles coming this way! Please review! Bya!<strong>


End file.
